1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to signal generators, and particularly to a reset signal generator for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices, such as portable computers, cameras, media players, have data processing modules and a microcontroller. The microcontroller is configured for generating a reset signal when power is applied to the electronic device. The reset signal is then sent to the data processing modules to reset the data processing modules, thus ensuring that the processing modules start operating in a known state. However, the processing modules cannot receive the reset signal when the electronic device starts abnormally. This may cause errors in data processing.
Therefore, an electronic device having an improved signal generator is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.